The Voices of the Wind
by Jerry-Berry-Aifricarry
Summary: Vaati reached up towards the quickly shrinking hand and mouthed the words "I Love You...", the smile still on his face. What seemed like minutes was really only a few seconds, and as he was just about to become one with the green below, he closed his eyes to embrace it. Just like the many times before, the world went black, but this time he would never wake up. Rated T For Suicide
1. Chapter 1

The Voices of The Wind

Um... the title kind of has not a whole lot to do with this fic, but some.  
I apologize for any typing errors, as I do not have a beta and am not used to my keyboard yet.

WARNING: Character Death, Mentioned Anorexia, Yaoi Implied

It had been raining for days now in Hyrule. Vaati sighed and looked out the window once again but saw nothing but dead trees, rain, and mud.  
The depression that the rain gave him was no help at all now ever since eight months ago when he destroyed the chest in search of the Light Force at the Picori Festival.

[Flashback]

"Yes! The Light Force is mine at last!" Vaati mumbled to himself with joy. He leant down to peer into the chest... but it appeared tp be empty. His eyes widened slightly and he started to shake with anger. In a flash, he turned towards the frightened remains of the crowd. "Where is it?  
Where is that Goddess-Damned Light Force? I know it's here somewhere!" A strong wind blew, creating miniature tornadoes in the surrounding area,  
uprooting the small trees and flinging stones here and there. A black fog had appeared behind him and the wind instantly stopped. Sensing its presence, Vaati turned and immediately regretted it.

The black fog engulfed him in a second, causing him to let out a high pitched scream "aaaAAAAAAHHH!"  
Vaati's body twisted and writhed as he fell to the ground shreiking. At that time, there was a voice going through his head. 'I t's T Im E. ..'  
The pain intensified and he was beginning to go numb. His vision was fading quickly, and the voice in his head was laughing maliciously. All he could do now was lie there and listen to his thoughts become corrupted...

[End Flashback]

'More and more rain... Just what I need.' Vaati was beginning to grow tired of the constant sadness that came with the rain. As he sat up from his velvet purple chair, his stomach growled. 'Hn. Not like that's going to do you any good.' Instead of listening to himself, he shuffled down the stone stairs to the cool pantry in the back of the castle's kitchen. He searched for something edible, but found nothing. 'Told you. Eating is pointless when A: There is none, and B: I'll just throw up again if I eat it.' As he pointlessly trudged back up the dark grey stairs, his mind began to wander.

'Do N' T w or Ry... It W i LL Ge T B r.' The voice whispered in his head again. It had been doing it more than usual today for some reason.  
"Yeah? You've been saying that for a week! When will it get better?!" That's the good thing about living alone. You can go crazy and no one will care.  
After all, isn't arguing with a voice in your head crazy? It chuckled. 'ToD aY.' Vaati was slightly shocked. "Really? How?" Once again, he spoke out loud simply because it was easier. 'Fo lLOw M e an d We' lL geT Som ea IR... Th en I caNTE ll Yo u.' Obeying, Vaati made his way slowly to the roof and out into the cold rain. "Okay, we have air. What next?" This time, the voice spoke much more clearly. 'Do You See the grass?' Vaati looked over the edge of the roof and down onto the sodden grass below.

"Yeah. What about it?" 'Well... You Love Green, Right?' Vaati's face grew a shade darker at that. "Y-yes... I do l-love green. It's perfect. It's... Beautiful." 'And you... Are Purple? Yes... Purple Like... Death.' Vaati looked at himself. He was purple. His hair, skin, and clothes were all shades of purple. 'Beauty and Death aren't supposed to go Together. Grass stays perfect with water and sunshine, not death. Purple and Green can NEVER thrive together!'

Vaati thought for a few moments. "Green... and Purple can never... thrive? I... I th-thought they looked good together in my head. Isn't there a way the two can be perfect together?" Vaati looked up at the sky, rain and tears mixing together. 'Hmm... I suppose there is one way. But it can only be done when Green is dark... Much like it is Now.' Vaati stood up, beginning to understand. For almost no reason, he asked how he was supposed to do it,  
though he already knew. 'It is simple... Purple fell for Green... And now it must fall TO Green...' Vaati knew what that meant. Silently, he nodded his head, and stepped up to the ledge of the roof and looked down.

"Not yet... There's one thing left." He turned around and crouched down onto the stone roof. Shakily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal. He let out a sigh, and began carving into the stone. 'I'm Sorry." His own voice mimicked the words on the stone, and he stood up and made his way back to the edge. "Are you ready?" he asked his voice. He turned around and opened his arms wide with a smile, almost as if greeting death with a hug. With a light burst of wind, he pushed himself back and began to fall. The last thing he saw was a pair of intense blue eyes and a mass of yellow and green looking down at him in terror and fear.

Vaati reached up towards the quickly shrinking hand and mouthed the words "I Love You...", the smile still on his face. What seemed like minutes was really only a few seconds, and as he was just about to become one with the green below, he closed his eyes to embrace it. Just like the many times before, the world went black, but this time he would never wake up. Purple and Green were finally one in a way...

SO! Do you like? :/ I'm a terrible writer and this was inspired by a friend of mine because of something she said on Facebook. *AHEM* Anyway, 5 NICE reveiws gets a second chapter in Link's point of veiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

Since I love you all so much, I've been working on another chapter for 'The Voices of the Wind' . I'm sorry for the wait in between chapters, but, as I've said in the previous one, I'm waiting for 5 reviews. That's not going to happen. BUT I'll give a big thank-you to my 3 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH~ Now, shall we get to see this in Link's POV?

It was a dreary morning, much like it had been for the past week. Link was growing tired of the rain, but he had a duty to fulfill. He had accepted his task nearly eight short months ago, when a man called 'Vaati' appeared for the Picori Festival…

[Flashback]

"Link, come on! We'll be late for the tournament!" cried Zelda. Link, still groggy from sleep, mumbled an incoherent reply in the direction of the noise that woke him. BAM, BAM, BAAM! A loud banging on his bedroom door had woken him fully at this point. "Hnn… Kay." Outside his door, he heard a small cheer of joy, and got up.

Later, at the festival, Zelda and Link wandered around and visited all sorts of shops and stands. Zelda had won a few of the games and listened to several stories, and lastly, before she was called to the winner's ceremony, she had picked out a small shield and gave it to Link. She even complimented on how he looks with it. Curiosity got the best of Link, and he made his way to the ceremony.

When he arrived, there was a large crowd and some people were shouting. Link heard someone call his name and rushed off into the direction it came from, only to end up at the princess's side. Twisting his head around to see the cause of the commotion, he saw a person, close to his age he guessed. This person was clad in purple, blue and red, and had long lavender hair that covered one eye.

Preparing himself for an immanent fight, Link readied his sword and shield to protect Zelda, only to have the wind knocked out of him and collapse on the ground in pain. He heard several more shouts, a phrase that he couldn't recall, the sound of something hardening rapidly and the sound of something metallic being destroyed. His mind was growing hazy, but he was trying to hold on. Moments later, everything went dark and silent…

[End Flashback]

Crawling out of his shelter for the night, Link doused what was left of his fire, packed his belongings and kicked down his shelter. Figuring that the end of his journey was over soon, he sharpened his blade with a whetstone before setting off towards a tower in the distance. Once Link started off, Ezlo piped up. "Hey, Link. Since you're nearly finished, what do you think will happen?" Link, gathering his thoughts for a moment, was confused. "What do you mean? I'll go home and work with Grandpa Smith again." Ezlo, satisfied with that answer, for some reason, made a noise of understanding. "Good. Good…" Leaving the already awkward conversation where it was, Link walked on towards the tower, which now had grown considerably than when he started.

Nearly an hour's walk later, they were at the tower's door. Tattered, purple tapestries flapped in the growing wind. With slight hesitation, Link opened the door and stepped in the dank room behind the door. It was cold, with a small draft running through the room, blowing past him every way he went, as if it was both coaxing him onward and following him.

Stepping ever cautiously up the spiral staircase, he could hear faint talking. 'You've been saying that for a week! When will it get better?!' Link couldn't figure out whose voice it was, but it sounded slightly familiar. Feeling Ezlo tense up upon his head, Link was feeling slightly nervous. Following the sounds of the talking, Link made his way upwards and through narrow halls. Moments later, he heard the slam of a door and quick footsteps, and a Moblin burst out of one of the doors to the side.

Quickly getting rid of the Moblin, Link ran up towards where he heard the door slam, only to find it swinging open in the wind. Cautiously stepping out, he saw a too-thin figure standing on the edge of the tower. Realizing whom it was that was standing there, he rushed forwards, barely noticing the glint of a sharp knife on the ground behind him. He reached towards the cape that was fluttering in the harsh wind in an attempt to stop what was going to happen. Too late, his fingertips made quick contact, but he was unable to grasp at the boy's cape.

Lurching half of his body over the edge in yet another attempt to catch the boy, he felt something wet and warm on his face. Unable to tell them from tears or rain, he let them fall. The boy that was falling twisted his body around and reached up with a slight smile on his face. Link could barely make out what he was trying to say. He wasn't good at reading lips but he had an idea of what was said… and he felt deep regret. Stepping back from the edge, Link fell to his knees and sobbed quietly.

Link heard a wet thunk from below, and deep laughter from all around him. The wind stopped blowing moments later, and he peered over the edge, only to be met with a large black shadow with what seemed to be yellow eyes. The mass of darkness had said something to Link, then it turned and rushed off North. 'Not your turn…. What does that mean?' Not even bothering to ponder this, Link turned and walked back to the knife he saw laying on the stone. Etched into the stone near it were two simple words. I'm sorry…

Grasping the knife harder, Link stood and put it into his pocket and made his way downstairs and out to where the now cold body lay. With a sorrowful smile, Link touched the cheek of the boy before him. Ezlo was turned around, trying not to cry. Link grabbed the boy's hand and held it tight. "I know you did… and it's okay. He's gone…" With one last squeeze to the hand, Link set it back down across the boy's chest and stood. Tears were falling off his face onto the one below. "Sleep well… Vaati."

GAAAH! I know I was told not to throw a sad ending in but I couldn't think of any other way to end it! But now this thing is complete! I'll get to 'Maker of the Wind' soon enough too though. J Enjoy?


End file.
